GOSTOP is played with small thick cards with flower designs. The cards are called HWA-TU in Korea, and HANAFUDA in Japan.
While distribution of the Internet develops, services providing various types of contents via the Internet are currently appearing. From a perspective of market expansion and distribution speed, a game content providing service is growing most dramatically among content providing services.
The online game content providing service helps a user to play the same game with an unspecified person without the limits on time and place. In the case of a GOSTOP game via the Internet, its game content service is provided in a known game method. Also, the GOSTOP game via the Internet stands out remarkably among many currently provided game services.
However, in the case of most online GOSTOP games which are being provided, when a user obtains a pair of cards and reaches a certain point, a condition of winning a game is achieved. After achieving the condition, if the user continues the game and obtains an additional point, more winning points in which, for example, a monetary compensation, is given to the user. Namely, an offline GOSTOP game method is embodied online only as is. In the case of the conventional GOSTOP game, a user may easily play a game, but may have not fun and interest with something which is different from an existing offline game.
Accordingly, a new GOSTOP game module which can diverge from the conventional game method and generate something different and interesting by supporting a GOSTOP game service using a plurality of decks of cards is needed.